Pirates of the Caribbean: Lost Love Found Again
by riceangel06
Summary: CHAPTER 12 IS UP! THE AGES ARE NOW FIXED! YAY! Jack&Jen please read and review!
1. Prologue

Pirates of the Caribbean: Lost Love Found Again  
  
Jack/Jen Will/Elizabeth  
  
*mostly about jack and jen and how they met.etc.  
  
I don't own Jack or Will or Elizabeth (though I do wish I did.heehehh..jack..will..sooo hot!)  
  
HOWEVER! I OWN JEN! JEN IS MY MADE UP CHARACTER!  
  
Jen bio:  
  
Name: Jen Smith  
  
Age: no set age  
  
Height: 5 foot 4  
  
Weight: 115 (what a skinny chick!)  
  
Hair: light brown and streaky  
  
Eyes: mysteriously dark brown. like Legolas' eyes..when Orlando doesn't put in his contacts. Look carefully and you will see that Legolas' eye color changes from blue to brown to blue..and so on. Weird huh?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Setting: Tortuga Who: jack's parents, jen's parents, jack, jen Ages: jack is 12 and jen is 10 and james is 13  
  
"Jen! Jenni!" Anna Smith called for her 11 year old daughter  
  
"Yes mum?" Jen ran to the deck to meet her mother.  
  
"Are you dressed yet? We have to meet the Sparrows and Turner's in a couple minutes!"  
  
"Yes MUM. I KNOW. I'm already dressed."  
  
"You're wearing your pants? I expected you to wear your pretty little blue gown Jen." Anna scolded.  
  
" I don't have a pretty blue gown." Jen frowned  
  
* please don't make me wear it.!* jen thought  
  
"You know what it looks like Jen. I'm not in the mood. It the sleek light blue gown with silver on it. You must look at least like a lady and not like a pirate just for tonight. If it makes you feel any better, your father and I have to wear proper clothing as well." Anna told her daughter in a "i'm not in the mood for your crap" tone.  
  
"oh alright." Jen walked away to her little room on the ship.  
  
"What's got her so down, love?" Eric asked his wife as he walked past his only child, Jen.  
  
"She refuses to wear her dress. I don't understand why! It's only for a couple of hours!" Anna exclaimed  
  
"Well, Love, ye probably didn't want to wear dresses either when ye were her age." Eric laughed  
  
"Hm. Yes. You're right. Mind you, we ARE pirates." Anna replied.  
  
"James! JAMES!! Where are ye??" Eric called to his 13 year old son.  
  
"Ello Dad" James popped his head into the room, "What?"  
  
"Are ye dressed? We need to get Captain Morgan's soon."  
  
And so the family of four set out to meet up with long time friends Captain Morgan and his son, Jack Sparrow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"JACK SPARROW! Get in here now!"  
  
"Yes dad!"  
  
"Hurry up lad. We're leaving to meet the Smith's in a bit."  
  
"Right dad."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
On the island.  
  
"Anna!" Jack's mum said happily  
  
"Marie!" Anna cried, rushing to hug her best friend, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"  
  
(an:I have NO IDEA what Jack's parents names are.just bear with me. So just note that Marie isn't Jack's mum's real name. All I know is that Jack's mum was a mad woman..o_O)  
  
Jack stood quietly in the shadows, observing the scene before him. He has never quite seen his parents so happy before except once when they were drunk off of rum. Jack quickly pushed that memory out of his head as he focused on seeing where his buddy James Smith had run off to.  
  
"Jack! Come here would you?" Marie called to her son  
  
"Jen! You come here as well! I want you to meet somebody!" Anna called to her daughter who was sitting in Eric's lap.  
  
James, who had come back from the loo followed Jack to where Marie had told him to go.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Eric!" Captain Morgan called to Jen's dad.  
  
And the guys went off to do whatever..probably to drink rum  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Jen, this is Jack."  
  
"Jack, this is Jen."  
  
Suddenly, Bootstrap Bill popped up, "Eh! What ye be doing??"  
  
"Oh! Bootstrap! Jus' the pirate we're looking for!!" Eric called out cheerfully.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"We need a godfather..or godmother for Jen and James. Ye know.in case we die on a purging trip or something." Anna said quietly to Bootstrap as Eric walked away.  
  
"Well. I'd certainly be honored!" Bootstrap's eyes lit up, "And where is darling Jen and James?"  
  
"Oh. Over yonder with Jack."  
  
"Jack who?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow. Ye know. Cap'n Morgans offspring. Only child."  
  
"Ah..i know Jack! Where be Ole' Morgan?"  
  
"Off drinking rum with Eric."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well. I suppose I'll go drink with them and then later I'll meet Jen.."  
  
"You've met Jen before.she knows who ye are. Haha. She says you're a funny character." Laughed Anna.  
  
*********************************  
  
Jack and Jen and James stared at each other for about 10 minutes while their parents chatted with Bootstrap..and drank rum.haha  
  
"Erm..?"  
  
Jack grinned at Jen.  
  
"Hey Jen! You want to see something really great that me and James discovered?"  
  
"uhh..okay." Jen replied uneasily.  
  
"I hope she's not a girly girl!" Jack whispered to James. James replied with a "haha. Yeah right!"  
  
"HEY! I heard that!" Jen shouted, "I'm a pirate! I am NOT a girly girl!"  
  
James winced, "Okay little sister! I KNOW YOU'RE A PIRATE! No need to be burstin' me ear drums!"  
  
"Mum! We're going to go outside and play! We'll be back in a bit!" James and Jack yelled to their mums, "And Jen's coming with us!"  
  
"Okay!" Marie and Anna yelled back, "Ye better look out after Jen or we'll have ye're heads!"  
  
Jack and James made her shut her eyes so she wouldn't peek, then they led her out of the house and soon Jen felt herself stumbling on the pebbles on the beach, then tripping on the jagged rocks by the cliff-side area.  
  
"Where are we going??"  
  
"Ye'll see! Hhaha!" Jack and James laughed.  
  
After walking about 5 minutes, they led her into a cave, and told her to open her eyes. When she did, she discovered what was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. The walls of the cave were literally made out of the BIGGEST crystals she had ever seen. The moonlight shone into the cave through a little hole at the top. But because the crystals acted like mirrors, the cave was completely lit up, making the cave to be a very mystical colored blue with hints of white here and there. In the middle of the cave was a beautiful clear blue pool of shimmering water. Jen walked over to it and gasped when she touched it.  
  
"It's almost like touching liquid crystal! Wow you guys! How'd you find this place?!"  
  
"It's our little secret. Ye musn't tell ANYONE, savvy? This is OUR secret place!" Jack explained, "Ye see, here's a big pile of rocks right?"  
  
Hel pointed to a carefully and artistically set up pile of monsterous big flat rocks. Jack started to climb onto it, using the flatness as stairs.  
  
"We sit on here or we climb up here to dive into the pool!" Jack said as he reached the top.  
  
"It's a really deep pool too!" James added.  
  
At the very top of the mound was one of the biggest rocks. If possible, it was flatter than paper. Jack lightly stepped onto it, as if stepping onto a thin glass panel. Gently, he sat on it, and then just lay down.  
  
"This is really a great place." Jen said, going around the spacious cave and gently touching the crystal as if it were icicles that would break any moment.  
  
Jack stood up and was about to climb down when James jumped to the top and grinned.  
  
"Uh oh!" Jack's face was filled with horror.  
  
James pushed Jack into the pool about 10 feet below.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jack yelled as he fell, went into the "cannonball" position, and hitting the water.  
  
Jack swam to the edge and grinned.  
  
"You haven't even SEEN the great part, love!"  
  
James then led his little sister into another part of the cave. Upon reaching a certain lavender colored crystal, James pushed it gently and suddenly a wall opened up.  
  
Jack jumped down from the platform and showed them in.  
  
"See. This is where James and I spend most of our time." Jack smirked.  
  
Inside was a gigantic "arena" made of square flat rocks.  
  
"How'd you two put this thing together??" Jen asked, amazed.  
  
"Haha. The rock is VERY light. It really would only take one person to build." James laughed.  
  
James and Jack both pulled out their swords, climbed onto the "arena" and faced each other.  
  
"We practice our skills everyday whether it's in here or on our ships."  
  
Jen watched, dismayed by the fact that we wasn't allowed to bring her sword out with her today.  
  
James suddenly threw her an extra sword that was laying on the side.  
  
Jack grinned and said "Hey mate! Let's teach her some of our moves!"  
  
~and from that moment on, Jen, James, and Jack became the best of friends.~  
  
(an: awwww! However, James and Jen already have a really good friendship considering that they ARE brother and sister)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Then one day while Jack and Jen were waiting for Jen's older brother, James, to return from his purging trip to some British Port or the other, they received horrible news. James' ship was gone and he had disappeared, some pirate ship had attacked the ship he and was on and now he was either dead or some British ship had captured him.  
  
Jack was now 14, James was 15, Jen was 13 and Will was 9. However, Will, who had been visiting them in Tortuga, was on his way back to Britain.  
  
"Oh Jack! I can't believe it!" Jen cried into Jack's shoulder.  
  
(an: *sigh* -.-()I'm feeling so cheesy writing this)  
  
"It's going to be alright Jen." Jack patted her back, "I'm sad too ye know! James was me best friend...er..only friend."  
  
Jen sniffed and hugged Jack.  
  
"Really? So I'm not your friend???" Jen pouted.  
  
"Er...i didn't mean it THAT way! Ye're me friend too. Just that I knew James longer and we were good friends ye know?" Jack sweatdropped, "Really love, now lets have us a nice sword fight!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
=) there's more coming! Cheers! ~riceangel06 


	2. Jen's Fight

Pirates of the Caribbean: Lost Love Found Again  
  
=) chapter 1 is officially up!!  
  
Starts where it ended @ prologue.  
  
Special thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
To Celtic Dawn Star- wow really? You think so? Thanks! =) that just inspired me want to write some more!!  
  
CRYKAT- WTF is a mary-sue??? Anyway Jen is the character that I MADE UP.  
  
Cute-Kitty- yeah I know. Legolas' eyes are blue sometimes. If you look carefully, you see that some scenes they're blue and some scenes they're brown. I guess Orlando Bloom forgot his contacts haha. Btw, thanks! =D I'm a big legolas-lover too! Soo hot!  
  
Vema- okay. Misunderstanding obviously. Jen is NOT ME. Jen is the Character that I made up. You guys get it now?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Jack put his arm around his friend and helped her to their secret cave.  
  
Upon entering it, Jen started to cry once more.  
  
"What's wrong, Poppet?" Jack asked worriedly.  
  
"I miss James!!" Jen cried, "I mean, James was my only older brother...well..he's my only brother!"  
  
Jack looked at her with sorrow, "So do I, love, remember, James was me best friend."  
  
Jack said with a half smile, "Now lets get us some daggers, knives, and swords and practice 5 hours a day so we can stop thinking about James and then when we get good, we'll go and save him if he's still alive!"  
  
Jack wiped off Jen's tears from her face with his thumb and pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
Jen grinned at Jack, hugged him, grabbed her sword and proceeded to face Jack.  
  
"Bring it on, Jack Sparrow!"  
  
**************************************************************** five hours later... ****************************************************************  
  
"That's..pretty..good.Jack!" Jen gasped, collapsing to the floor, "Great work out!"  
  
"Not bad yourself, love!" Jack smiled, "We should probably head back to town. Your parents are probably worried. We've been gone for a bit. Besides, I think that they may want you home."  
  
"Right."  
  
So they headed back toward Tortuga.  
  
******************************************************** one year later, Jen is 14 ½ , Jack is 16. ********************************************************  
  
One day, while Jack and Jen were walking around Tortuga during their spare time, two girls, ages 15 and 16, sauntered up to Jack.  
  
"Hello Scarlett, Giselle. How're ye two fine gals today?"  
  
"Perfectly fine Jack. What're ye DOING hanging out with the likes of HER when ye could be having fun with us?" Scarlett said snottily, staring at Jen.  
  
Jen looked a bit perturbed at Jack. No one had ever been so rude to her before..with the exception of the crew members of The Black Rose.  
  
(an: the Black Rose is kind of the equivalent of the Black Pearl except the Black Rose isn't cursed. They go around battling other pirates and taking the women and children and killing the men. Jen's ship had run into the once but had started to defeat the Black Rose when it ran away from battle.)  
  
Jack saw her troubled look and bit his lip.  
  
"She's a friend of mine. Of course I'm going to "HANG" with her! She's a great person to fight with as well as a great companion SCARLETT! I'm sure ye'd like to get to know her." Jack told them off.well.more like he told Scarlett off.  
  
Jen looked gratefully at Jack.  
  
"So, what is she? Ye're new GIRLFRIEND or something? I've never seen ye so protective of anyone except James. I've never even seen ye hang with her before." Giselle responded.  
  
"That is because she hung out with James more than me but who says we never hung out?! Were you with me at all times? I don't think so! She's James' little sister. Of course I'm going to bloody hang out with her!" Jack snarled.  
  
"Jack.stop. It's ok, really. Let's just go okay?" Jen took hold of Jack's arm in a gesture as if to hold him back from whatever he had planned.  
  
"No. They're being rude."  
  
Jen stared at him. He had never acted this way before.  
  
"JACK!" she said, tugging on his arm, insisting to leave, "Don't fight! Please!"  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, glaring at Jen, "No, I'm a pirate, it's my duty to fight and it is yours as well.... besides, I have unfinished business with those two from before. Why are you so damn much like James?! Last time he got me away before those two got what they deserved."  
  
The girls started to snicker at Jen and talked loudly about how she didn't deserve to be called a pirate. Jack was already making her angry, but listening to these girls taunt her and mock her? No way was she going to accept it.  
  
"Fine then! You want it the hard way?!" Jen shouted, "I challenge you BOTH to a duel. Then we'll see who's the REAL pirate here."  
  
The two girls gasped, "Jack, she just implied that we weren't real pirates!!"  
  
But Jack wasn't paying attention to them, surprised at her sudden change of attitude, he was looking at Jen, her hair was blowing in the wind, eyes narrowed and glaring, a scowl on her face. She had her hand on her sword, prepared for battle. He smirked and thought *wow. She's really beautiful when she's angry*  
  
Scarlett and Giselle had terrified looks on their faces, but they took out their swords that were strapped to their dresses anyway.  
  
By this time, the whole street was looking at Jen and Scarlett and Giselle. Many snickered about how Scarlett and Giselle deserved to get their butts slashed. The many pirates crowded around Jack, Jen, Scarlett and Giselle started cheering "Fight! Fight!" and spilled beer was everywhere. Jack was about to draw his sword when Jen shoved him into the crowd and said  
  
"You stay out of this. This is between me and them."  
  
He responded, "You can't take on two! It' wouldn't be fair. Besides, I have unfinished business remember?!?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes! You can't stop me."  
  
"Are you on my side or not? Damn Jack!" Jen scowled at him, "If you draw, I'll go one on three."  
  
Jack pursed his lips, "No. I'm on your side. I'm fighting WITH you not against you!"  
  
"No, you're not, remember what your father said, 'no sword fighting with girls other then Jen understand boy?' or did you forget?"  
  
Jack sighed and threw up his hands defeated, "Fine then. Go on!"  
  
Jen faced the two and snarled, "Today will be the day that you'll always remember as the day Jen Smith proved you two unworthy of being called a pirate."  
  
(an: my theory on how Jack got his 'this will be the day you'll always remember as.')  
  
She yelled and started to fight with them. She had a better chance because 1) they were in dresses 2) they hardly practiced.  
  
But they also had a chance of beating Jen because she had already fought with jack for 5 hours previously, which is why Jack was worried and wanted to fight with her.  
  
The crowd cheered "Jen! Jen!"  
  
Jen slashed at the girls and decided to draw out her 2nd sword. So now she had two swords and was about to overthrow the girls.  
  
They ruined market stands and almost cut some of the observers. Jen jumped up onto a fruit stand and over behind the girls. She finally had them. Baffled, the girls turned around only to see each of Jen's two swords pointed at their faces.  
  
"Surrender now, or die."  
  
"Never!" They shouted and ducked, and the fight started again once more.  
  
One hour later, Jen was really getting the best of them, their dresses in tatters. Giselle's sword had been so old and unused and maintained so unwell, that it had actually chipped and the tip had snapped off. Scarlett on the other had, had half a sword, for Jen had cut it in half with her sword.  
  
"Surrender! We give up!" Scarlett and Giselle cried though they couldn't bear with the fact that they had lost to Jen.  
  
They both had scratches and cuts and bruises and Giselle couldn't deal with the fact that Jen had not one mark on her and neither could she deal with the fact that they had been defeated by a 14 year old girl.  
  
However, as Jen lowered her sword, Giselle, being a bad sportsman, slashed Jen in the stomach quite deeply though the fight had supposedly been over.  
  
Jen gasped, and clutched her abdomen as blood seeped through her clothing and Jack rushed to her side. The crowd began to talk, and pointed, shocked that Giselle had actually cut Jen; Jen was favored among the pirates though she was only 14.  
  
She leaned into Jack as he supported her by wrapping his right arm around her. Using the left arm, he took her swords and said spitefully "If she dies from blood loss, I'll have your heads!"  
  
Jen smiled weakly at Jack, "Jack, it's not that bad."  
  
Standing up on her own, she pointed at the two girls, "You are fortunate that the cut is deep, otherwise, you would both be dead right now."  
  
The crowd was silent, for they knew she had held back and could have easily defeated the two within 10 minutes. Most of the crowd had seen her grow up and had seen her "practice" with Jack and James. They didn't just practice, they really fought.  
  
Scarlett and Giselle exchanged smirks as if they didn't believe Jen would be ever be caught off guard. Suddenly, Anamaria stepped out from the crowd.  
  
"That was a dirty trick ye did!" She yelled at the two girls.  
  
Anamaria was 17.  
  
She slashed both Scarlett and Giselle because she knew they had planned this from the beginning, they had done the same thing to her many years before, when she was 15.  
  
Shocked, the two girls looked at their cuts and limped into a nearby store.  
  
The crowd cheered and jeered at Scarlett and Giselle and someone said "They got what they deserved!"  
  
Anamaria ran to Jen and Jack.  
  
"we must get the wound closed soon! My house is nearby. We can take her there!" Anamaria said.  
  
So each with an arm around jen, they took her to Anamaria's house and laid her on the table.  
  
Jen had tears falling down her face from the pain.  
  
Anamaria put a cold cloth on Jen's forehead as she began to clean the wound. "Will it get infected?" Jack asked, worried, gripping Jen's hand quite hard.  
  
"If I get it cleaned at stitched fast enough.it really shouldn't."  
  
"Jack.my hand.you're holding it too..tight.." Jen told him in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Oh! Sorry love, I didn't mean to! Really!" Jack loosened his grip a little.  
  
Jen's eyes started to close and she felt faint.  
  
"Jen! Don't fall asleep!!" Anamaria shouted at Jen as Jack shook her gently to wake her from falling to the hands of death.  
  
Jen's eyes opened and she said, "I can't stay awake."  
  
By this time, Anamaria had started on the stitches. She made them as small as possible so that the scar wouldn't be so visible.  
  
Jack covered Jens hand his own and wrapped his fingers around her hand.again.  
  
Jen mustered up all of her energy to try to prop herself up to look at her stomach but Jack pushed her back and refused to let her see it.  
  
"Jen. Don't move." Jack said to her.  
  
".how is it?" Jen asked  
  
"It's almost done, love."  
  
"I'm so tired!" Jen told him.  
  
"I know. Ye've lost a lot of blood. Just don't fall asleep" Jack said urgently.  
  
He had already lost Will, he didn't want to lose Jen too.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Anamaria finished stitching the wound and it looked really nice and neat (it wasn't like...big stitches. It was small stitches that probably wouldn't give Jen that visible of a scar).  
  
"Done!" Anamaria announced.  
  
Jen smiled a little smile.  
  
"Want some stew?" he asked cheerfully, winking at her.  
  
"Hahah.I don't know.Can I eat it or did the blade cut my stomach open?" She laughed.  
  
"No. ye're good. Ye probably should drink something or eat something in a bit. Right now ye just need to lay down and rest but don't sleep. Ye're not past the danger zone yet. Ye've lost a lot of blood." Anamaria told her.  
  
"okay." Jen whispered, not in the mood to argue. She was hungry from the fight but she had to listen to Anamaria because Anamaria had more experience, was a doctor's apprentice for 2 years and was older.  
  
Jack lifted Jen up and laid her down in Anamaria's spare bed. He touched her stitches gently.  
  
"It's going to be ok Jen. I won't let anything like this happen to you again."  
  
Suddenly, Jen's parents came in.  
  
"Hello there Jack. Where's Jen?? I've just heard. We came immediately." Eric said.  
  
Jack pointed to the bed.  
  
Eric and Anna knelt down and looked at their only daughter and now only child. James was killed exactly one year ago today.  
  
Anna touched Jen's forehead and said,  
  
"Well.ye have a memory of your first battle with someone other than Jack or Jamesl. Not the most pleasant first battle but ye made it."  
  
Jen smiled when her mum said her childhood nickname.  
  
Eric grinned and said "Man! Ye got those girls good! I'm very proud of ye! Next time, don't hold back, give them everything ye've got because ye never know if they have a dirty trick up their sleeves."  
  
Jack stood by the fire with Anamaria and looked at the pirate family.  
  
"I think that one day, you'll join their family." Anamaria said to Jack.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jack asked baffled.  
  
"I see it. You care about Jen more than anyone else in the Caribbean. With James gone, you're all see has left other than her parents." Anamaria told him, analyzing him with her dark, ebony eyes.  
  
Jack just smiled to himself. It was true. Over the past year, Jen and him had grown close and he did care for her very much.  
  
"Well, she's all I have left." Jack replied.  
  
Eric walked over to Anamaria and Jack and thanked them.  
  
"I'm very grateful that you two saved my little girl. She's all Anna and I have left.with James gone and all."  
  
Eric put a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"I thank you Jack, for being such a great friend to me Jenni."  
  
(an: MY GOD THE CHEESYNESS!! WHY AM I WRITING THIS STUFF?!?)  
  
"Eric! I think we should leave Jen here for tonight. Remember to feed her in approximately 30 minutes. I remember when I was sort of in this situation. Hurt like hell." Anna said.  
  
"We love you Jen!" Anna whispered into Jen's ear.  
  
"Love you too mum." Jen whispered back.  
  
As Eric walked by Jack, he handed Jack a note.  
  
"Hmm.." Jack though out loud.  
  
When Anna and Eric went back to their ship, jack opened the note that Eric gave him.  
  
It said :  
Jack, ye like my little girl don't ye?? Well..all I can say is.I'll kill ye if ye hurt her!  
  
Reading this, Jack choked on his water. Did the whole world know he like Jen??  
  
*DAMN! What's with parents and killing?!*  
  
"Jack! Are you ok?!" Jen asked, alarmed, sitting up.  
  
She had heard him choking.  
  
"Jack.you're blushing! Oh ow.ahaha" Jen laughed and laid back down.  
  
"nothing.nothing.." Jack grumbled, embarrassed.  
  
************************************************************  
  
what's going to happen next?!?! Dun dun dun! LOL. Will Jen make it through the night?? Is she gonna die and then come back?? What's happening to Jack?? Haha. Your answers will be answered soon! Chapter 2 should be up by August 12, 2003. Maybe earlier!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think and what I should change. Suggestions! Suggestions! And if I got some things wrong, you gotta tell me too!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I I I I \ / ' 


	3. Authors Note

Okay. This is to all those stupid people who have flamed me in my stories about the dumbest dumbest things in the world.  
  
Example: in Everywhere:  
  
Anonymous: you're ratings are even right! Blablablab! You're not fit to be a writer! How the hell can you get the ratings mixed?!  
  
It's like WTF. I have reasons for my ratings. They'll show up it time.  
  
Anonymous: BALBLABLABLAB! Mary-sue chicks are so dumb! Wtf is wrong with you guys! Give up!  
  
WTH?! I'm not writing a mary-sue. I'm writing a story based on two characters from DBZ  
  
From pirate of the Caribbean: lost love found again:  
  
CryKat: Yeah... Why don't you Mary-sue chicks just give up!? you just keep putting up the crap that no one wants to read, and it makes good fanfiction so much harder to find. If you want to write fics with you as the main character, that's fine. BUT DON'T POST IT. No one cares, no one will ever care. In fact it upsets alot of people, because it's taking over the freggin' world.  
  
You know what? I've gotten like 2 people talking flaming me for mary-sues in one day. First of I don't know what a mary-sue is because I've been writing dragon ball z fanfiction though I only have one up. And I think that people assume too much. Okay first off, the first couple chapters of Pirates of the Caribbean: Lost Love Found Again are just INTRODUCING the characters, kinda like their background and crap. The first chapters are really more of a prologue but I don't like writing one really really long prologue so I split it up. That's just the way I am.  
  
Second of all, I've been a member of ff.net for a really really really really long time so f-ck you all who say I'm a beginner. It might not look like I've been a member for a long time but that's because I got a new pen name. I used to be someone else but I created a new one. I used to be like.v-chan or Videlia or something like that in 1999 when I first discovered ff.net but then it got deleted or something because I didn't go on it for a while. Then I made riceangel06.  
  
Third off, I've read like over 700 stories per year starting from like 1999 so I know what I'm doing. I read all different types of writing and stuff so you guys really just need to get used to it. THIS IS F-CKING FANFICTION okay? I can make my story however unrealistic as I want and make the characters whatever age I want.  
  
No offense but I've seen MANY fanfiction that are more "unrealistic" than mine. For example, what about all those jack/Will romances out there HUH?? At least I'm not writing yaoi!  
  
Also. Who gives a flying f-ck how I write anyhow? I'd rather you people just not read it if you don't like.  
  
EXAMPLE: people make Trunks and Pan like 2-5 years apart even though in the actual anime show, trunks is 14 years older than pan. Same with Goten and Bra. And people who write DBZ fanfiction don't care. Why can't you other fanfiction authors be like that. You're closed-minded and boxed up. GET A LIFE.  
  
Do you know how much research I've done on potc? Probably not. I heard about it way before you guys did. I actually was going to try out for a small part but I didn't because I didn't have time. So f-ck you all.  
  
4) You people are so simple-minded. Seriously. I KNOW that Jack is like way older than Will and stuff. It's obvious, Jack knew Will's dad, he's got to be SOMEWHAT OLD! And in the movie, they don't even mention Jack's parents. AND Jen is just someone I made up that would go with Jack. It'll all fit together perfectly in the end. You guys need to get an imagination and get a sense of creativity. And as for the grammatical, I know about them, I'm just too lazy to fix it. Do you know how friggin fast, I'm typing my stories?? I don't have time to go back and check if for grammer errors. Like I'll do spell check at the end sometimes but that's the farthest I'll go. Sorry if you can't read something with grammar problem. I'll try to type slower! GEEZ! I'm already putting enough energy into updating my stories. You know my DBZ fanfiction hasn't been updated for a year? Well I'm literally kicking myself in the ass to get it back up and getting them updated and at the same time, do a two full year courses in 6 weeks time. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT IS??!! It's like. a freakin project every other day, 60 points and up! And I really need a good grade! I'm getting white hairs. Yes, white hairs, and I'm not even 16 yet!  
  
It's people like you that make it hard for others to write fanfiction. I swear if someone writes another comment about f-ckin mary-sues, I'm going to scream and kick their asses because I don't give a sh-t about stupid mary-sue. I'll mary-sue you you little f-ckers. I've been f-cking stressed out about school and crap and then on top, you're bugging me about my story because you don't like mary-sues and sh-t like that. I don't have time for your BS.  
  
You really like, don't appreciate the hard work people go through. Seriously. I mean like, every story has their good points. I'm not going to like point out every little problem because I respect other people and I know other people have feelings too. Obviously you guys have never been flamed before otherwise you wouldn't be trying so hard to be such a smart- ass in your comments.  
  
Anyway. I just want you to know that this is my freakin fanfiction and if you don't like what I write that don't read it aiight? If you don't like it, then just..don't write anything.  
  
YES. This is my f-ckin story. And there's character info:  
  
JEN (a character made to go with Jack because I didn't feel like pairing him up with Anamaria. Too many people have paired them up and then their stories are kind of dumb. She has nothing to do with me other than I made her up. She's my version of an ideal girl-pirate. And no I don't want to be like her or whatever you stupid people think. If you want, think of it as an AU or something. Cause Jen isn't supposed to be me. And I don't THINK she's me. I KNOW she's not me. You people don't know what goes on in my head)  
  
Like I said the first couple of chapters is just like a "prequel" to the actual story. I didn't want my readers to be confused. Also, I didn't want that big age difference between Jack and Jen because I just KNOW that if I made the age difference, people would complain about how gross it is and crap like that. If you're going to flame me about stupid crap like that, then don't review okay?  
  
In the first couple chapters, Jen ranges from the ages 5-15.  
  
Jack ranges from 7-17.  
  
Will ranges from 6-16.  
  
Okay. This is hard for me to do. I'm going to try to make this story go with the plot line and stuff of POTC: curse of the black pearl. It's going to be hard because of the age difference and also how I set this story up. But I assure you, you'll see many of the movie's famous lines. You'll see all of jack's "Friends this is the day you'll always remember as the day." lines, and you'll see the scene when Will threatens to shoot himself to try to get Barbossa to free Elizabeth and Jack.  
  
HOWEVER.if you guys REALLY REALLY feel that I should make the ages of Will, Jen and Jack like in the movie then I will. Just give me your feedback.  
  
Write either:  
  
Yes, change Jack's age so he's at least 10 years older than Jen and Jack.  
  
No, I like the way it is. Having Jack and Jen at least 10 years apart is too disturbing for me.  
  
Okay. Well. I'm working on Chapter 2. It'll be up soon. =) sorry about the rant you guys, I've been like.really stressed and schools finally out and I just really had to let my frustrations out.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Cute-kitty Lady Pirate Jennifer Celtic-Dawn Star 


	4. Jack n' Jen

Chapter 2  
  
Haha! Thanks for your support my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Chip  
  
Cute Kitty  
  
Yes. On with the story.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
About one hour later.  
  
"Can I eat now??" Jen asked, sitting up.  
  
Jack and Anamaria had both fallen asleep on the table.  
  
"Jack!" Jen shouted.  
  
No one of them stirred.  
  
"Grr. and they tell me not to sleep." Jen grumbled, pulling herself out of bed, wincing from the sharp pains running through her torso.  
  
Jen hobbled over to the table and looked at Jack and Anamaria.  
  
*Jack's so cute when he's sleeping*  
  
She smiled and hobbled over to the fire and grabbed a wooden bowl and spoon and scooped up some stew that Anamaria had made and sat down in a chair.  
  
Jack started to stir and opened an eye.  
  
(an: OMG! I love you guys!! I just checked my stats and I got like 4 more reviews! Thanks for the support! You guys really made my summer! =) *hug!!!!*)  
  
"JEN! You shouldn't have gotten up!!!" Jack yelled, jumping out of his chair, surprised to see her sitting there eating her soup.  
  
"What???" Jen asked innocently and continued to sip her soup, "I tried to wake you up. Maybe if you hadn't drank so much rum, I wouldn't be out of bed!"  
  
"I wasn't drinking RUM!" Jack pouted (haha.he pouted.oh man.()o_O) Jen rolled her eyes, "You don't get sarcasm do you?"  
  
Jack was quite embarrassed, "er.....ahh...yes I do...."  
  
"Right. Now lemme eat me soup!"  
  
"Erm..right."  
  
So they sat silently together, eating stew.  
  
Anamaria had woken up and said good night and gone to bed.  
  
"Oh yes!" She laughed innocently, "Hope ye two work out the whole bed thing because I only have one extra."  
  
"I'll sleep on the-" Jack started to say  
  
"don't sleep on the ground!" Anamaria called back, "there's rat feces everywhere. You'd might as well sleep on the table or put a couple chairs together to make a bed."  
  
Jack's face looked like this: o_O()  
  
BOOOM! CRACK!  
  
Jen jumped.  
  
"It's just a storm Jen. I dunno why ye're so afraid." Jack responded lightly.  
  
"I've never liked storms. I've always been afraid of them." Jen whispered, sitting tensely in her chair.  
  
They finished their bowls of stew and then went to the bathrooms to wash up.  
  
(an: yes. They will have pretty good hygiene for these chapters. Jen will always have good hygiene. I can't stand making my made up characters be all gross.haha.0_0)  
  
"Ye get the bed, love." Jack told Jen. "Okay..but where're you sleeping?" Jen asked, "It's a really big bed. We'll split it down the middle and put pillows inbetween. I get half, you get half."  
  
Jack frowned, "I dunno Jen."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes, "it's not like I'm going to jump you Jack. Don't be so damn perverted."  
  
Jack was taken aback, "PERVERTED?!? I'm NOT perverted. I wasn't even thinking about THAT! WHAT THE HELL POPPET?!"  
  
Jen laughed and started stacking pillows in the middle of the bed to show the "border".  
  
They climbed onto both sides, backs against the wall of pillow.  
  
"G'night Jack."  
  
"G'night Jen."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"GOODNIGHT JEN."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Next morning..  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Jack woke up and felt his arms wrapped around something..or rather..someONE.  
  
He looked down and discovered Jen in his arms.  
  
"Now how the hell did this happen?" He asked aloud.  
  
"Oh, well. The sun's not even up yet. I'm going back to sleep." Jack murmured as sleepiness overtook him.  
  
********************************************************* around 8  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jen woke up and tried to get up but felt two arms restraining her.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
She looked back and saw that Jack was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"JACK!" she hollered at him.  
  
"HUH?! WHAT?! WHO'S ATTACKING?!" Jack jumped up.  
  
"No one. I just wanted you to let go of me. What happened to our wall??"  
  
"I dunno." Jack responded, "I woke up at like.3:00 and I was already holding ye but I was too lazy to move so I fell back asleep."  
  
Jen looked at him funny and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, love?" Jack asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jen got up and looked at her well-dressed wound.  
  
"Hmm...it's closed up but still hurts like hell. I'm going to make breakfast."  
  
"No need. I've already made it." Anamaria said, coming through the curtain that separated the kitchen from the "second bedroom".  
  
"I've also gotten ye some new clothes. Yers are soaked with blood." Anamaria handed her some clothes.  
  
"Jack get out."  
  
"Huh? Why? I'm still sleeping.."  
  
"Jack! GET OUT! I need to change!"  
  
"OHHH! Okay. Leaving Leaving!" Jack scrambled out of bed and out beyond the curtain.  
  
"JACK SPARROW! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Jen heard Anamaria shout.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"OUCH!" Jack yelled, "What in the BLOODY hell was THAT for?!"  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING SO EARLY!"  
  
Jen stepped out to see what was going on.  
  
"It's WATER!"  
  
"IT'S RUM!"  
  
"WATER!"  
  
"JACK! Stop it!" Jen smacked him lightly on the arm, "She's right you know."  
  
Jack grumbled as he grabbed a cup and poured some real water from the pitcher.  
  
***************************************************  
  
What's going to happen next?? Dun dun dun! Is Jack leaving??? OOOO! I have writer's block so I dunno. Actually I don't have writer's block. I'm lying. HAHA. I have it alllllll planned out! Thanks for the support you guys! I love you! To my wonderful faithful reviewers! Muah!  
  
Lady Pirate  
  
Cute-Kitty  
  
Chip  
  
Scary Miss Mary  
  
Celtic Dawn Star 


	5. Author's Note EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

HEY my wonderful reviewers! Just a quick note.  
  
First off:  
  
I AM CHANGING PARTS OF THE STORY LINE. SO YOU WILL NEED TO REREAD THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I HAVE CHANGED SOME AGES AS WELL AS REARRANGED SOME SCENES AND ADDED SOME SCENES IN. So if you want to be able to know whats going on, I recommend you to read it. =)  
  
Second off:  
  
Because of these changes, the new chapters WILL NOT BE POSTED UNTIL FRIDAY SATURDAY, OR SUNDAY. I WILL EMAIL YOU IF YOU ARE AN AUTHOR OR IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED AND INCLUDED YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS!  
  
Sorry for the problems and such but the story's gonna be so much more interesting.I guess.it'll run more with the story. =) 


	6. Officially Together

Chapter 3  
  
Okay you guys! I'm really dumb. I kinda messed some stuff up in the previous chapter about the wound healing...haha...yeah I was writing it at like 3 in the morning so forgive me. I said was going to get it to you by Tuesday and I did. Yeah.didn't want to disappoint you out there! Okay. Let me just like..clear this up. Sorry. Jen's wound WASN'T healed but what I meant was like..i wasn't hurting her as bad and yeah. The stitches are still there. I think stitches are generally in for at least 2 weeks depending on the cut. My mum had stitches a while back and I think she had them for 6 weeks. So..Jen's gonna have stitches for AT LEAST 3 weeks. That's for sure cause her cut was pretty deep I think.haha. I'm the author and I don't even know. Oh man..o_O() okay. I've made the changes if you wanna go take a peek. I changed like.one and ½ lines. Hahaha.  
  
Special thanks to Quennya for reminding me that stitches don't heal in one night. Wahah.oh man. 0_0() I really need to sleep. Things are CRAZY over here. Some stupid bloody "Blaster Virus" keeps attacking my computer and I gotta keep shutting down! Argh! So frustrating!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Jack grumbled as he poured real water into his cup.  
  
"So..Jack, I heard that the Black Rose has a sister ship. Called the Black Pearl or something. They just started building it. They started but then stopped and now they've decided to finish it." Anamaria told him as she gave them their breakfast.  
  
"NO!! ARE YE SERIOUS?! IT'S GOING TO TAKE FOREVER! I want that ship!" Jack stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Well don't they need to make sure it floats and stuff first Jack? Then they got to make repairs for the leaky areas or whatever right? So it's got to take at least 2 years if they haven't finished the ship." Jen said, walking out from the bedroom in clothes a size too big, "I think these clothes are a bit big.."  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"Shut up you drunk bastard." Jen glared.  
  
Jack shut up, "I'm not a drunk bastard!"  
  
"Yes you are!  
  
"Ye hurt my feelings love." Jack did a poor attempt to look sad..but failed.  
  
"Okay.Ye done arguein' now??" Anamaria asked, annoyed beyond compare.  
  
***************************  
  
6 weeks later.Jen is getting her stitches taken out..dun dun dun!!! Lol.  
  
***************************  
  
"Ew!!! I have a scar!!!" Jen pouted, "I don't want a scar on my belly!"  
  
"Don't talk, I might cut ye!" Anamaria told her, looking up.  
  
Anamaria was taking out Jen's stitches with a little knife.  
  
"Haha. Yah Jen! Don't laugh love, or Anamaria may stab ye!" Jack snickered.  
  
"Shut up Jack or I'll slap ye!" Jen yelled back.  
  
"Don't TALK! Jack! GO AWAY YE BLOODY ANNOYING DRUNK! I don't want to stitch her up again." Anamaria glared.  
  
***************************  
  
3 years later.Jack and Jen are now 18 and 17 years old. Jen is working at "The Faithful Bride" (the bar as a waitress). Jack and Jen grew closer as friends and Jack constantly obsessed over when the Black Pearl was going to be finished. He also started drinking rum more often. His father, Captain Morgan, was said to be a rum pitchman and his mother is said to be the Madwoman of Chaillot.  
  
(an: I'm trying to get through the first part as fast as I can so I can get to the "actual" parts where the movie starts and I'm dead serious about Jack's mum and dad. It's in a magazine article! His dad really was Captain Morgan and his mum really was a mad woman..it's fact! So don't complain to me! I did a lot of research!)  
  
**************************  
  
"Jen! Jen! Wake up!" Jack whispered loudly, nudging Jen.  
  
"Enhh..go away..."  
  
"Jen! Wake up!"  
  
"Gr...Jack?"  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Jack to you!"  
  
Jen blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"What're you talking about?!"  
  
Jack picked her up and swung her around and kissed her when he set her back on the ground.  
  
"What was the kiss for Jack?" Jen asked, confused.  
  
"Well..first, say ye'll be my girl." Jack smiled michieviously.  
  
"Yeah I'll be your girl...." Jen smiled but then got extremely confused, "But still, what was the kiss for? And what's that whole CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow stuff about?????"  
  
"Hehh.good! Ye're my girl now and no one elses!" Jack grinned his famous Jack grin, "But yah..ye know the Black Pearl??"  
  
"You've only talked about it for the past..3 years.." Jen yawned, and tried to go back to bed.  
  
"Yah but love! It's MY ship now!" Jack said excitedly, not letting her escape from his grasp.  
  
"I thought it wasn't going to be ready for sale for another 2 years." Jen yawned again and pouting.  
  
"Yes but see I paid the man beforehand! 5 gold pieces, 3 silver pieces, a gun, 10 jugs of rum, and that old hat that I found on my last purging trip."  
  
"Wow. Nice deal Jack. I'm happy for you but it's too bloody early for me to care too much. The sun isn't even up yet."  
  
Jack let go of Jen and she slipped back into her comfy bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
Jack grinned and jumped in with her, "Care if I join??"  
  
"Ech...just go to sleep Jack and be quiet!!"  
  
"Fine then." Jack pulled off his boots and took off his shirt and cuddled up with Jen.  
  
(an: ah.so tired.and it's only 9PM! I wish I could go to sleep.. o_O)  
  
"Oi Jen!"  
  
"Whattttt??"  
  
"Nevermind. I'll tell ye in the mornin' Goodnight Love."  
  
"GOODNIGHT JACK! NOW SLEEP!" Jen groaned. ***************************************  
  
A couple o' hours later...  
  
***************************************  
  
"Jack..what're you doing?"  
  
"Getting ready love."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To go see The Black Pearl."  
  
"Nnn..i should've known." Jen put her pillow over her head.  
  
"Hey. Now we don't want no lasses suffocatin' today." Jack pulled the pillow away along with the covers, "Come on now. I'm takin' ye with me."  
  
"Whyy? I want to...oh wait. How'd you get in here last night?" Jen looked over at Jack.  
  
"Heheh..the window..?"  
  
"I need to buy a lock for that window." Jen groaned, getting up out of bed.  
  
"Ye can't keep me away from ye. And ye know it!" Jack winked at her.  
  
"Jack turn around. I'm changing."  
  
Jen finished changing and Jack took a swig of rum.  
  
"Jack! You damn alcoholic pirate! How can you be captain if you're DRUNK?!" Jen scowled, snatching the bottle away.  
  
(an: and the rum drinking begins..lol)  
  
"Eh? Just another swig love, please?" Jack begged.  
  
"NO! It's early in the mornin'! I won't let you." Jen glared.  
  
"Hmph. Women." Jack rolled his eyes and pulled out another bottle from his jacket and put his other arm around Jen, "Hehe. Rum. Lovely."  
  
(an: okay. Jack is 18 and Jen is 17 at the moment. Get's better later on. Dude! I'm getting bored with this story. I gotta get to the good part fast before I lose interest lol! *yawn* it's 4:01 AM. Yes I am insane. I need to sleep.)  
  
Jack started humming a little song.  
  
"That sounds familiar..what's that song you were humming Jack?"  
  
"Ye don't know it?!" Jack was fakely taken aback, "Hahaha. Just pretendin, love. It's the ultimate pirate song. Surely ye're parent taught ye!"  
  
"They might've but I haven't gone out to sea with them for 3 years because they didn't want another accident to happen like with James."  
  
(an: I mentioned in earlier chapters that James was Jen's older brother but was killed. They were attacked by..i believe the Black Pearl in the movie but in the story I'm changing it so that they were attacked by the Black Rose. Hahaha..yeah..the Black Pearl is supposed to be The Black Rose's sister ship. Made up ship yah...okay..i better stop babbling)  
  
"Ah..I see..."Jack was quiet for a bit when Jen mentioned James. James and Jack had been pretty close friends, "You haven't been out for sea for 3 years?!"  
  
"Yeah. That's probably why I forgot the song."  
  
"But yes. I'll teach ye the song. I think ye know it."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Here it goes!"  
  
*Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we shoot, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES, YO HO! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES, YO HO!! YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!!!! We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and we sack, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES, YO HO! Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES, YO HO! YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME! We kindle and char and flame and ignite, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES, YO HO! We burn up the city, we're really a fright, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO! We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, DRINK UP ME HEARTIED YO HO! We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO! YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!! We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO! Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO! YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!!!!"*  
  
(if you're curious on how this song goes..you can download it off of KAZAALITE or KAZAA. Just type in "Pirates of the Caribbean or A Pirates Life For Me)  
  
"I know this song!" Jen laughed, "It isn't one of the best, Jack, it IS the best!!"  
  
And so they laughed and "skipped" toward the Port where the Black Pearl made berth, singing the song loudly like drunks (though Jack probably WAS drunk).  
  
****************************************  
  
They soon reached a particular ship. It was a wonderful ship. A ship with black sails as black as black could be.  
  
"Wow! It's a beauty!" Jen exclaimed, running on deck, admiring the wonderful handy work, "It's so beautiful!"  
  
"And it isn't done yet, love!" Jack smiled, running his hand down the beautifully polished wood of the rail, "And ye haven't seen the best part!"  
  
"This is a bloody brilliant place!" Jack told Jen as he steered into the "Captain's Cabin".  
  
Jack drew back the curtains from the window of the cabin.  
  
Jen looked around, "Quite impressive!!"  
  
There was no furniture in it at the moment but it still looked beautiful. The wood was a redish color and very nicely polished and the corners of the walls were rounded inward with carvings in them.  
  
(an: it doesn't look so wonderful in the movie...there's a BIG plot behind all this! Heehe!)  
  
"Good enough for yer liking, love?" Jack laughed, taking a swig of rum.  
  
"It's more than perfect!" Jen smiled,  
  
Jack then took Jen around to all the little rooms and the deck, and the mess hall, etc.  
  
"Ye know, I would make ye me first mate, but what the old man said was that this ship already comes with a crew." Jack told her, frowning quite a bit.  
  
"It's okay Jack. But ye need to be careful around the crew because you don't know them and they don't know you." Jen replied.  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about, love. It's you. I'm afraid that if I bring ye onboard, the crew may start thinking things like 'why's such a pretty girl like her with the likes of a pirate like Captain Jack Sparrow?' and start to plot against me and then take ye and hurt ye." Jack laughed, leading her off the ship and toward the cottage that him and Jen stayed at when they weren't off adventuring.  
  
"I probably wouldn't be able to go with ye anyway! If my parent's aren't back from where ever when you leave to go somewhere then I can't go because someone need to watch over the cottage. And we can't always depend on Anamaria! She's got her own little boat now and she's going to want to go off on her own."  
  
And afterwards, neither Jen nor Jack really thought about this situation, until...  
  
2 years later..the Black Pearl has been finished.  
  
"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me.." Jen was humming to herself the well known "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)" to herself quietly and cooking supper for herself and Jack, when suddenly Jack came bursting in through the door.  
  
"Jen, Love!" Jack shouted with excitement, "The Black Pearl's finished! It's done! And I've met the crew, wonderful, bunch they are!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Jack." Jen laughed as Jack spun her around and kissed her the way he started doing 2 years ago whenever something made him happy.  
  
Jen held Jack tightly and asked, "Who's ye're first mate?"  
  
(an: little "soft" mushy moment! ^.^ awww how cute. Too bad it becomes an angry moment..)  
  
Jack smiled down at her as he hugged her back, "Ar...Ahh..I do believe he goes by Barbossa!"  
  
(an: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that Barbossa had been Jack's first mate right? And then they made a deal but Barbossa was greedy and made Jack walk the plank and stuff right? Yeah.. I can't remember. Aiya! I gotta go watch POTC for the 5th time.I can't seem to remember these blasted things!)  
  
"Barbossa? Wasn't he one of Arma's henchmen for the attack of Port Sumner?"  
  
(an: wtf..? lol! I dunno. Arma is a name that a created ahaha..oh man..)  
  
"Ohhhh..yes! I do believe that's him!"  
  
"Hm. Well. When's your first purging trip?" Jen asked.  
  
"Well...we set off next month." Jack replied.  
  
Jen was saddened by the news and she turned away to continue with making dinner.  
  
"Jen. Ye're okay right?" Jack was concerned by her silence.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied as she messed around with her pots.  
  
Jack shrugged, "Well. I'm afraid I'm going to have to tend to me crew. Or they'll start plottin against me!"  
  
Jen rolled her eyes and set down the food, "Ye know what? I'm going with you. I haven't been on an adventure for th' longest time! M' dad has barely let me go anywhere since I got stitches that one year. So I conclude. I WILL go with you."  
  
"Why're ye being so daft??" Jack sat down and started to get irritated, "Can't ye see that me cre-"  
  
"I'm NOT being daft. Do ye know whats it's like to have pirate's blood inside of you but NOT being able to go anywhere?!?! I haven't gone out to sea for the longest time!" Jen shouted back, "I'M GOING JACK!"  
  
Jack stayed silent and continued to eat as his girlfriend continued to rant at him.  
  
"YOU GET TO GO OUT AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH. YOU EVEN GOT TO GO ADVENTURING WITH THE BLACK ROSE. EVEN ANAMARIA HAS HER OWN BLOODY BOAT THAT SHE CAN TAKE OUT WHENEVER SHE PLEASES. BUT NO. I'M ALWAYS UNDERESTIMATED BY YOU AND MY PARENTS JUST BECAUSE I LET MY GUARD DOWN THAT ONE TIME MANY YEARS AGO! AND NOW YOU, JACK SPARROW, HAVE GOT YOUR SHIPA ND CREW AND YOU ARE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE. THERE IS NOT BLOODY WAY IN BLOODY HELL THAT I'M GOING TO LET THIS OPPORTUNITY SLIP AWAY! I AM GOING TO GO WITH YOU AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO OR SAY TO STOP ME."  
  
Jack stared at her grimly, "Oh all right, love. No need to get nasty. Come along then if ye want to meet the crew."  
  
Jen smirked, " That's right I'm meetin the crew."  
  
Jen changed into her sailing outfit, "Let's wreck havoc among those poor poor people."  
  
"Okay, love, whatever." Jack followed his girlfriend out of the cottage and grabbed four swords on the way out the door. "Here love, ye may want to be carryin ye're swords" he said as he tossed her her swords.  
  
Jen laughed, "Today is a good day!"  
  
And Jack and Jen strolled down the road toward the gigantic black sailed ship, singing "A Pirate's Life For Me (Yo Ho)".  
  
***********************************************  
  
I've decided that this chapter is long enough. Haha. The more "Adventurous" scenes will be coming in the next chapter.but HEY! Jack and jen hooked up! About time huh? Lol Yeah well.I have a Spanish test and an essay due tomorrow So hopefully I'll be able to update weekly. The chapters will be a TON shorter.sorry.=( well.till the next update!! =) 


	7. The Start Of Trouble

Chapter 4  
  
Lt's just get right to the story eh? I'm sorry that this story is getting crappy. I gotta work harder. LOL. Well. onto th' story eh?? =)  
  
***********************************************  
  
As Jack and Jen approached the Black Pearl, they were met by the crew.  
  
"AY! Jack! Who be the lass?" A burly little pirate came up to Jack.  
  
"She's mine. And ye may know her as the infamous Jen Smith. Daughter of Captain Eric Smith and Anna Smith."  
  
"Ah! So ye're th' little pirate lass that ever'one in town talks 'bout eh?" the pirate stared at her with hungry eyes.  
  
Jen raised an eyebrow and backed into Jack's arms, "What is it to you if I am the 'pirate lass' of this island."  
  
"Jen..." Jack looked at her with a "back off" look.  
  
"Oh Ho! Is that a challenge, poppet?"  
  
"Oh no. no no no. See there shall be no fightin' between th' crew today, nor tomorrow. For I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I say there shall be no fighting aboard this ship until we all get to know each of these fine chaps like our own brothers and go out fer a bottle of rum!" Jack stepped inbetween Jen, who was glaring menacingly, and the crew.  
  
"Jen..come on now, love. Please?" Jack pulled her to him when she struggled against him.  
  
"Yes. Let us go." Barbossa, who actually has brown hair, said as he pushed his way through the crew.  
  
As the crew cheered and started for the local bar, Jack pulled Jen aside.  
  
"Jen, Love. Please. I know that yer pirate urges want ye to slaughter someone but now is not the moment. Please don't ruin this for us." Jack begged her.  
  
"Jack. Do you see the way they look at me?! I have to be like this. It's a defense mechanism. I don't want them to think that I'm going to let them disrespect me like a common whore." Jen said lowly to Jack so the crew wouldn't hear.  
  
"Oh THEY won't DARE to touch ye, JEN." Jack snarled, turning toward the crew and saying it loud enough so that they could hear it.  
  
The crew stopped in the tracks nervously and looked at each other and started off again.  
  
Jack kissed Jen softly, "Don't worry about it, love. Just enjoy yer time in the Caribbean!"  
  
And he dragged Jen by the arm to the bar.  
  
Jen was very sensitive to alcohol. She could have about half a bottle of rum and be drunk. This was unusual for a pirate considering how pirates in Tortuga drink so much. So, the bar was actually not the best hang out place for her because sometimes, the alcohol would grab her into it's addicting hold and she would drink until Jack or the bartender prevented her from it. The bartender was a close friend of the Smith's so he knew not to get Jen drunk for she does crazy things when she's drunk.  
  
As Jack and Jen stumbled into the bar, laughing, the bartender stroked his mustache. "There's going to be trouble tonight. I must keep an eye on Jen. Last time she got drunk she almost killed Renaldo and Antonio with her killer swords." The friendly, pudgy bartender thought to himself as he shook his head, "There's going to be trouble tonight."  
  
Jen laughed as one of the local pirates, Paco, took off his wooden leg and began to hit Antonio. Antonio was one of the local "idols". Almost every girl worshiped two main pirates. Jack and Antonio. Jen actually was once Antonio's girlfriend but he cheated on her and lied about it so she hated him for it and left him. Jack hates Antonio because of what he did to Jen. Antonio still enjoys Jen's company but dislikes Jack because supposedly Jack "stole" his girlfriend.  
  
Antonio came up to Jen after being clobbered by Paco.  
  
"Ello, Love."  
  
"That's Jen to you. Only Jack is allowed to call me Love." Jen replied coldly.  
  
"Ah, but ye see Miss Smith, Jack Sparrow is not worthy of being called a pirate when compared to me." Antonio moved closer to her, drawing her to him with one arm while caressing her cheek with his other hand.  
  
(an: GAH! I hate that word! Caressing.eck...makes me want to puke! But I couldn't find any other word to replace it so..)  
  
"Antonio! Get you're dirty hands off of me!" Jen yelled, struggling against his iron grip.  
  
Antonio, who had been beaten by Jen before, had very smartly gotten hold of her hands so that she could not draw her swords.  
  
"But you are me girl Jen!"  
  
Suddenly, Jack who was a bit drunk, came up behind Antonio. He tapped Antonio on the shoulder. "What the bloody he-" Jack punched Antonio in the face, causing him to let go of Jen. Jen drew a sword and quickly slid into Jack's arms. Jen had a look of sheer terror on her face. She had come close to Antonio before and knew that he was very strong and could easily overtake her if she was without her swords, but whenever Jack was around, Antonio usually did not bother them much. Instead, he would send some of his crew members to try and assassinate Jack. Fortunately for Jack and Jen, their plans never worked.  
  
Antonio staggered back up and tried to regain his posture.  
  
Wiping the blood from his face, he pointed at Jack and said evilly, "Ye'll get what ye deserve. Be careful with whom ye trust Jack Sparrow." And to Jen he said, "Ye will realize what a bloody dog Jack Sparrow is and ye will come running back to me. Mark well me words, Mateys, dead men tell no tales! Ye will be mine Jen Smith!"  
  
"Now if ye'll excuse me...I must be leaving." Antonio called to his crew, "OI!Let us go lads!"  
  
From afar, Barbossa and two of the crew members sat and watched and heard the entire confrontation.  
  
"So...boys...it will be MUCH harder getting the cap'n's girl than we originally thought."  
  
"Yes, but we could do it."  
  
"Not on this trip. It would be too soon. If on the next..." Barbossa started whispering to the two.  
  
(an: haha! I'm not letting you guys know what's going to happen. No way!"  
  
Jack got Jen to drink another bottle of rum before deciding to leave.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Jack hollered to his crew.  
  
Jen, who was really drunk, laughed and tripped on a passed out pirate, and bumped into Jack, "Oops! Ehehehe! Sorry Jack, love. Hahaha!"  
  
"Alrighty Jen. Let's get ye home now." Jack said as he lifted her up and carried her. Good thing for Jack was that Jen was pretty small and light.  
  
(an: okay..Will/Orlando is 5 ft 10. Depp is a couple of inches shorter than Orlando so I think Jack/Johnny is about 5 ft 8. SOOO, Jen is going to be about5 ft 5, 5 ft 6-ish.)  
  
Jen was about 5 ft 6 inches and weighed about 115 pounds.  
  
"Jack! Put me down!" Jen giggled as Jack set her down.  
  
She grabbed his hand and started shouting "Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirate's Life For Me!" really loudly. And soon everyone was shouting and singing out of tune. It was a hilarious site to see. The crew was stumbling over each other, Jack was being dragged around by a petite pirate girl, and they were all singing "A Pirate's Life For Me".  
  
"Remember to never take Jen a drinkin again!" Jack mumbled to himself as he led Jen up aboard the Black Pearl.  
  
"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest-  
Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! Drink and the devil had done for the rest-  
Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!" Ragetti sang as his wooden eye swirled around.  
  
(an: His name IS Ragetti right? The skinny one with the fake eye..i seriously gotta watch that movie again. I never pay attention to any of the characters other than Mr. Cotton, Jack, Ana Maria, Will, Elizabeth, Commodore, and Barbossa.)  
  
Jen sobered up and went to the galley to see what food the cook had concocted for the pirates.  
  
"What d'ya have here?" Jen asked the cook.  
  
"I doubt anything ye would enjoy miss. This is food for a pirate, not food fit fer a lady such as yerself."  
  
"OH, but I am a pirate." Jen replied coolly.  
  
"Damn! So yer that pirate lass that e'ryone been talking about!" the cook exclaimed, looking her up and down, "an' I can see why!"  
  
"Look again, and I'll have yer head. Hear me! Hear me!" Jack hollered, "If ANYONE dare TOUCH or even LOOK at her the wrong way, I'll kill ye with my bare hands!!"  
  
Jen rolled her eyes, "Jack makes SUCH a big scene out of every little thing." She thought to herself.  
  
Jack approached her and said, "Well, love, shall we return to the cottage or stay here for the night?"  
  
"I feel like returning home. You can stay if you want." Jen replied, turned around, and headed out the door.  
  
"I think I'll go with ye. Ye never know when that mongrel Antonio will try to attack you." Jack responded, following her.  
  
When the two "love birds" went on their way, the crew gathered at the galley.  
  
And they started to plot against their Captain..  
  
******************************************************  
  
AND THE ADVENTURE BEGINS!!! WHOO HOO! On the next chapter..they begin their wonderous journey! 


	8. Eric and Anna

Chapter 5 - Eric and Anna  
  
Hey guys! I'm back! School's been so stressful! You guys should review more often.=( then I'd be more motivated to write! =)  
  
********************************************  
  
"Can you smell the fresh ocean air Jack?" Jen sighed and leaned into Jack's arms.  
  
"Of course I can." Jack replied with slight traces of laughter heard in his voice when he spoke.  
  
(an: erm..i think the grammar in that sentence is a bit messed. Forgive me mind you)  
  
Jack said, "So, Love. Care if I ask ye a little favor?"  
  
"Ask away." Jen grinned.  
  
They walked around outside under the moonlight and stars. Other than the slight breeze and the ocean waves crashing onto the sand, all was still and silent. They were walking toward their secret cave one last time before they went on their little expedition.  
  
Jack stayed silent. He seemed to be pondering something, "Never mind."  
  
"Okay Jack."  
  
(an: currently, jack does not have dreadlocks YET. I think that he gets dreadlocks later on.this is my story so HA. But yeah. He's got hair kinda like the way Will has his hair in the movie ^___^)  
  
The pirate couple stood together on the beach for a while before moving toward the rocks toward their cave.  
  
*I should've asked her! Why am I so bloody stupid?!* Jack thought to himself, "I need the right moment!"  
  
Jack had 3 layers on so he took off his raggedy coat and gave it to Jen since Jen wasn't wearing thick clothes.  
  
They reached their hidden entrance to the cave and went inside to enjoy it once last time.  
  
A couple hours later, they decided to leave, taking all the things that they had left in there with them in case someone discovered the cave. They didn't take the swords though because the practice arena was hidden. It would be impossible for people to find the entrance to the arena.  
  
They went to the Black Pearl and tossed everything aboard into Jack's cabin.  
  
Jen only had two choices: to share with Jack, or to sleep in the rooms below deck and share with the crew. Obviously she chose to stay with Jack.  
  
Since there were a couple of hours till dawn, they decided to just hang out on the beach until the sun came up. Jen laid her head on Jack's shoulder and they fell asleep in the sand.  
  
Jack awoke to red sun rays shining on his face. It was about 5 AM.  
  
"Wake up, Love. We be leaving in a hour or two." Jack nudged Jen awake.  
  
"Huh..?" Jen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Wow. The sunrise is so pretty."  
  
The sky looked like someone took gold, red, orange, and pink paint and just smeared it all over the sky with a few lonely clouds here and there. It was indeed a wonderful sight.  
  
"Ye're prettier than any sunrise or sunset." Jack replied, smiling a little naughty smile.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes, "That sentence is used far too many times." But deep down they both knew that she liked it.  
  
Suddenly, a ship came over the horizon.  
  
"Oh! Jack! Look! I think it's the Hispaniola! It looks like father's ship!" Jen shouted. She leaped to her feet, pulled Jack up, grabbed his wrist and ran toward the docks just as the ship set anchor.  
  
"Jen! Look what yer mum brought back ter ye!" Eric Smith called to his daughter as she ran towards him.  
  
Eric and Anna Smith jumped off the boat onto the dock and awaited their daughter.  
  
"Father! What'd ye get?!"  
  
"Well, we visited me father-" Eric was cut short by his wife.  
  
"Well well well! Jen yer dressed as if yer goin somewheres!" Anna exclaimed, "And where ye be going?"  
  
"Me and Jack are going on an adventure aboard his new ship!" Jen laughed, "While you were gone, The Black Pearl was finished and we're leaving Tortuga today!"  
  
"Today?!" Her parents shouted, "What time?! And with WHO???!!!!"  
  
"In a couple o hours." Jack responded, stepping out of the shadows, "With me of course. Surely ye haven't forgotten Jack Sparrow in the years ye've been gone."  
  
"Haha! Me lad! Come, come!" Eric yelled jollylly (haha.you get the point), "Come and we shall grab some rum and toast to new captain here, Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
*Greaaaat..* Jen thought as Eric led Jack away aboard the Hispaniola.  
  
"Mum!" Jen whined, "I JUST got Jack off the habit of drinkin rum in the mornin!"  
  
"Ah. Jen, eventually ye'll learn that no matter how hard ye try, pirates will do whatever they can to get they're hands on a bottle of rum in the mornin'. Now I dunno about Jack but yer poppa always sneaks rum no matter how much I threaten im." Anna laughed, leading her daughter onto the ship.  
  
"Now. We've got some gifts for ye! They may just come in handy on this adventure of yours!" Eric came out of the cabin flailing his arms, spilling rum everywhere.  
  
"Took a while but me finally got me hands on a fine black coat. Which is of course for me boy here, Jack." Eric tossed him the jacket along with a hat and a belt, "These may come in handy as well. I have no need for them."  
  
"Ah. Jen! Let's see..." Eric scratched his head and rummaged through the treasures that he brought back.  
  
He also tossed Jen a hat, a small package, a belt, three bandanas, a red one, a blue one, and a green one. Then he tossed her a brand new shirt, pants, etc.  
  
Anna was helping him dig through the junk when she came upon a broken compass, which she handed to Jack.  
  
"It's broken" Jack said, looking at it and then looking at Eric with confusion.  
  
"Yes. But ye see. The compass still tells ye where to go! Ye'll know what me blubbering about once you use it." Eric laughed, taking another swig of rum.  
  
(an: heh. And THAT is how jack got the broken compass)  
  
Jen looked out the window at the sun, "Oh no! Jack! We're leaving in about an hour and everything is still back in the cottage!"  
  
"EH? Oh bloody hell" Jack mumbled, "Bye Eric, Anna. Me an Jen'll see ye in a bit eh?"  
  
" Yes mum! Father! You will meet us on The Black Pearl before we take off right?" Jen asked, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course we'll be there! Me ain't done with the gifts yet, poppet!" Eric laughed.  
  
"Eric. I'm going to go help Jen and Jack." Anna told Eric as she left with her daughter and Jack.  
  
"So Jen. What have ye been up to?" Anna asked, "Yer father and me have been gone fer bout a year or two. Ye've must've done something during those two years."  
  
Anna nudged Jen.  
  
"Mum! I haven't done anything inappropriate...!" Jen blushed, catching on to what her mother meant.  
  
"Did he ask you yet??" Anna whispered into her ear so that Jack could not hear.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Anna's eyes widened and then frowned a little. She seemed sort of surprised and shocked at the same time.  
  
"N-nothing dear."  
  
(an: what ARE they talking about..???? Wahaha..I suppose that pirates have the same dilemmas as us.)  
  
They got to the cottage and Anna and Jen hurriedly packed some clothing, brushes, pencils, and everything else that Jen wanted to take on the trip into a tiny little trunk about one foot by two feet and two feet high. Anna told Jen not to bring to much clothing. By the time they were done, Jack had already packed his things, brought them onto the Black Pearl and gotten back in time to carry Jen's things.  
  
Jen and Anna carried a bit of homemade food that Ana Maria and Patricia gave them for their trip.  
  
(Patricia is just a random character. No big part of the story..well..i suppose she is one of Jen's rather close girl friends)  
  
When Anna and Jen got onto the ship, that's when Jen realized why her mother told her not to bring too much clothing. Her dad had gotten a trunk full of clothes for her and Jack. They varied from two nice dresses, which Anna took out of the trunk for her mum to take care of while she was gone, about 15 different pirate outfits that were obviously for her and 15 different pirate outfits for Jack along with shoes for both, MORE bandanas, beads, brushes, money, and even some food. All of this they had gotten from their two year purging trip.  
  
"Oh my hell!" Jack said when he saw what was in the trunk, "That's a whole lot of clothes. I didn't think that I needed so much for the trip."  
  
"HAHA! Well! Ye don't know how long it'll be till yer back. Me and Anna certainly didn't think we be out fer 2 years. But looky everythin we broug't back fer ye!" Eric said obnoxiously, "Well. Me and Anna be leaving now. Ye keep me lil' girl safe ye hear?! Or I'll have ye head. And ye take care yeself."  
  
Eric and Anna said their cheery goodbyes and headed off the ship.  
  
Jack and Jen went out onto the deck.  
  
"Anchor away!" someone shouted.  
  
And their trip began. Jen ran to the rail and waved at her parents and then gave Jack a hug and went into the cabin to sleep because she barely got any sleep the previous night.  
  
******************************************  
  
6 hours later..  
  
******************************************  
  
"Jen! Jen!" Jack shook Jen trying to wake her, "Wake up love! It's about midday! Do you want to eat something?" "Midday? Already? **yawn** Better get up, shouldn't I?" Jen stretched and started to climb back into bed.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and yanked the blankets off Jen, picked her up, put her over his shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
Jen hit Jack's back with all her might and started to laugh, "PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
From the wheel, Barbossa could see the two of them laughing and play fighting.  
  
"Boy do I have a hell of a surprise for you Jack Sparrow." Barbossa muttered under his breath as the laughing voices of the two young lovers rose to where he was located.  
  
(an: man...i have that word...lovers?! eck! I couldn't think of anything else though...O_O such a terrible author me am! LOL)  
  
The pirates who were cleaning the deck close to Barbossa snickered and nodded their heads, giving each other evil smirks.  
  
********************************  
  
3 weeks later...  
  
*******************************  
  
"Island ahead! Island ahead!" One of the crewmember's shouted from the crow's nest.  
  
(an: hmm..to maroon Jack and Jen or not to maroon Jack an Jen..that IS the question...er...how about not now?)  
  
**********************************  
  
okay.I forgot what I was going to do here..i'll have to think of something. =) until next time.bai! Ok yah! The chapters are going to get really short now. Sorry about that. But school's super busy so.. yeah. 


	9. An: I made a stupid mistake

HAHAHAH! OMG! I am so STUPID.I was wondering why there was an extra chapter in my files and I figured out why!! I'm am such an idiot!!! I forgot to upload chapter 4!!!! Oh man.. Yeah. I've corrected it. You can go back and read. There's a character that you'll want to know about before you read the next chapter cause you'll be confused next chapter if you don't read it. 


	10. Uh Oh, Trouble's a Brewin'

Chapter 6 - Uh Oh. Trouble's a brewin!  
  
Whoo! Guess who's back? Back again? Riceangel's back. Tell a friend..o_O()  
  
*****************************************  
  
When they got closer to the island, Jack shouted to his crew to let the anchor drag. He ordered a little rowboat to set out. And they explored the island, but found nothing that interested them. However, Jen did find something appealing to her. She found a couple of black fire pits and discovered little rounded pieces of glass and little drawings carved into animal bones. Jen gathered her treasure and returned to the Black Pearl.  
  
********************************  
  
A couple more weeks passed. The Black Pearl purged little colonies and Ports. Not much happened.  
  
(an: I'm trying to pass time as much a possible so I can get to the better part of the story..when Will and Elizabeth pop up! =) I know you'll enjoy that!)  
  
*******************************  
  
night was approaching. Tortuga was getting lively. The Black Pearl drifted to the pier and docked. Two figures stood on the deck as other dark shapes shouted and ran off the ship toward the bars. The two dark figures slowly made their way off the ship and then stopped once they reached the trample down ground.  
  
"Jack. I'm going to go see my parents. They haven't seen me for about 6 months." Jen smiled, "I'll meet you at the usual hangout eh?"  
  
"Yes. Go see Anna and Eric." Jack grinned, "Of COURSE at the usual! Then we must pay a dear visit to the cave."  
  
So they went off their separate ways.  
  
As jen quickly ran toward the cottage, she could see the shadows of her parent's moving around inside. Grinning, she ran to the door and pounded on it.  
  
Anna opened the door. Her eyes widened. "JEN!!! You're back!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! Tell me about the trip! Everything!!!" Eric burst to the door and dragged his daughter inside.  
  
"How long are you staying? How's Jack? Did ye find any treasures?? Meet anyone interesting???"  
  
"WHOA. Slow down dad!" Jen laughed.  
  
And she started telling them every little detail about the trip, "Well.after we set sail, I..."  
  
*********************************  
  
meanwhile at the bar with Jack  
  
*********************************  
  
"AYE! Captain Jack Sparrow is back in town!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
the drunken pirates started shouting and wrecked havoc in the bar as soon as Jack stepped in.  
  
"Well, well, well. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is so kind to grace us with his presence." Antonio stepped out of the crowd, talking loudly with sarcasm dripping from his words like thick molasses.  
  
It is true that Jack had gotten quite famous during the past 6 months. He had raided a couple of Ports and blew up a ship or two. The surviving pirates started to spread the word of him.  
  
"Antonio." Jack nodded, acknowledging Antonio's presence.  
  
"So. JACK. How's the whore?" Antonio asked with malice in his eyes.  
  
"CAPTAIN. CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW. Oh yes. The whore? I don't recall a whore being aboard the ship. But I do remember a beautiful young pirate lass that you used to obsess over. You are talking about Jen correct?"  
  
"Jen. Whore. No difference." Antonio sneered, "If you ever decide to throw her out, give me a call. After all Jack. We are like brothers."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow, "Jen. A whore? I'm quite sure that you are wrong Antonio. Jen is a lovely girl and she is mine. I will never toss her. Unlike you. Why, as I remember, you were the one who abused her until she decided to leave you. Oh and no you are not my brother. You are more like my enemy. So bloody buggar off. I'm trying to enjoy my rum."  
  
Antonio sneered once more and sauntered off. But not before saying, "My offer is still open to you."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and gulped down his rum. He started to feel the effects of drunkenness and with some other pirates, he jumped onto a table and sang a extremely out of tune "Pirate's Life For Me".  
  
Then, he fell off the table and scrambled back onto his feet.  
  
Then, Scarlett approached him and pushed the drunk Jack against a wall.  
  
**************************  
  
"Yeah! And I brought some things back! I think Mum would enjoy these! They're these little round glass balls. I supposed if you put them into a small clear glass jar, it would make a beautiful decoration." Jen said excitedly, pulling the glass marbles out of her pocket.  
  
"Oh? So my daughter brings not a think back for her Pappy?" Eric said with mock sadness.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes, "Of course I brought ye something. I found these little carvings on some animal bones. I figured that you might like to try to find out what they meant or something or the other."  
  
Jen handed the bones to her father, who took them graciously and started looking them over carefully. Eric started to smile as he pocketed the bones.  
  
"Lovely set of carved bones, Jen. A new project for me!" Eric cheered and he skipped away and locked himself in his room, laughing along the way while finguring the carvings in his pocket.  
  
"Well. I'd better go find Jack mum!" Jen said, "I'll be back in a while. I doubt we're leaving again anytime soon."  
  
"Alright. See you in a bit! Don't get too drunk!" Anna called after her daughter.  
  
Jen ran down the street, around the corner, down another street, and past Gibbs house, ran a little further and stopped at the usual place. The Faithful Bride (?)  
  
She entered the tavern and searched for Jack.  
  
"Hmm..where is he??" Meanwhile, Scarlett was messing around with Jack in one of the other rooms. She was all over him.  
  
"So? Where's that bitch of yours?" Scarlett growled into his ear while performing whore-ish acts on him.  
  
"Not here. With her parent's" Jack mumbled.  
  
Scarlett started to kiss him and said, "What would you pay for a lap dance or any sexual favor performed by me?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "Er...i think.."  
  
But Scarlett cut him off by putting her mouth over his.  
  
And well well well. JUST at that moment....who happened to walk in? But of course. The girlfriend. Jen.  
  
Jen stood there with her mouth open in shock. Her eyes began to well up in tears as she watched her boyfriend make out with Scarlett, one of her mortal enemies, in a very compromising position.  
  
(an: remember how Scarlett and Giselle fought her and stabbed her? =) that's why)  
  
Jack broke the kiss when he felt something or someone rather, staring at him. He searched the room with his eyes wildly. And then his eyes fell on Jen, standing about 8 feet away.  
  
"Oh shit." Jack pushed Scarlett away, "Now look what you've bloody done!"  
  
When Jen saw him looking at her, she turned away and ran out of the bar.  
  
"Shit shit SHIT!" Jack chased after her, "Jen! JEN!!"  
  
By the time he reached outside, she was already down the street.  
  
"SHIT!" He sprinted after her with all his might. He turned the corner and looky here.  
  
Antonio stood the end of the street. Jen has stopped running and had turned around, trying to run from Antonio, but had ran into Jack.  
  
She looked back and forth between the two pirates as tears fell down.  
  
Jack jogged up to her and grabbed her and held her close to him but she struggled against his grip.  
  
"NO JACK. Let go of me you bloody bastard! Go back to your whore at the bar!" Jen shouted as "mini rivers" began to form down her cheeks. "Looks like you've tossed your girl Jack." Antonio smirked as he walked up to the struggling couple, "Now, I'll be happy to take her from your hands. She can be quite the burden but with proper discipline, she will learn her place." He said as he took hold on one of Jen's arms while Jack held onto her other arm.  
  
Jack's kohl lined eyes glared menacingly at Antonio. He pulled the struggling Jen out of Antonio's grasp and pushed her behind him and told her to go.  
  
Antonio drew his sword and Jack drew his. But Jack was faster than him. Antonio recklessly slashed at Jack and he soon lost guard. Jack, taking this opportunity, took his sword and drove it deep into Antonio's writhing body three times.  
  
Each one went deeper and deeper and seemed to have a more painful effect on Antonio.  
  
Behind Jack, Jen covered her eyes so she did not see the fight and slowly began to run away.  
  
Jack turned around and didn't find Jen. He ran down the street and around the corner and caught up to Jen, hugged her to him. "I love you Jen." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"No Jack. You don't. If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me."  
  
"Love. It wasn't intentional! Er I mean, she came onto me first, love!" Jack quickly tried to explain the situation.  
  
"But you didn't stop her." Jen whispered back.  
  
Jack stopped mid-sentence and stared blankly at her, "Love. I'm a pirate. All pirate men are bound to attract a whore in the bar!"  
  
"Jack. I thought we had a relationship. But I really don't think you care about it."  
  
Jen turned and started once more to walk away, but Jack, once again stopped her.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Love? I can't redo what I did. Don't leave. Please. I love you so much."  
  
Jack put on his little sad face. Hearing this, Jen's heart shattered into even more pieces to the point where she almost couldn't bear the pain that Jack brought onto her.  
  
"I love you too Jack...but right now, I don't want to be with you or see you or have any contact with you. So bloody let go of me! You bloody promised Jack! You promised!" Jen yelled at him  
  
"I..what the hell are you talking about woman?! I love you! That's all that matters now isn't it?! I can't take back what I did. If I could I would. But I can't." Jack yelled back, frustrated.  
  
"When you wanted me to be your girlfriend what did you have in mind?" Jen asked him coldly, "Did you expect me to just jump in bed with you? And then when that didn't happen, you, being a sexually frustrated dumbass decided to take just fuck a whore?!!"  
  
Jack stayed silent.  
  
"You're no different from Antonio! I hate you!" Jen cried.  
  
Jack got angry. "I AM MUCH BETTER THAN ANTONIO! Have I ever hit you?! EVER?! HUH!? Have I ever tried to touch you against your will?! I always stop when you say no don't I?! AND NOW YOU'RE COMPARING ME WITH ANTONIO!?" Jack snarled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
  
Jen looked at him and shook her head and said slowly and quietly, "No..but you cheated on me. Just like him. The only difference is that he beat me when he found out that I knew he cheated on me so that I'd be scared to leave him and you didn't."  
  
"Good bye Jack." And Jen ran off.  
  
*****************************************  
  
aww!!!!! =( the sad part is that this does happen in real life. I bet people have had conversations close to this one.  
  
Cliffie: what will happen next?!?! DUN DUN DUN! Stay tuned and find out. Until next time, I'm out. I'm going to sleep. It's bloody 12:36 in the morning. My mum is going to be so p/oed. 


	11. Make Up or Break Up?

Chapter 7 - make up or break up  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or Barbossa or the crew but I do own Jen, Anna, Eric, the bartender, and everyone else who isn't in the movie (Antonio too.)  
  
Besides.if I DID own them, this wouldn't be fanfiction. And you can't sue me anyway because I'm poor. I only have 20 cents left in my wallet. =( I need a job..  
  
***********************************  
  
The dark clouds started to gather up. And as Jen continued to run down the road, rain started to fall heavily.  
  
*******************************  
  
"DAMN IT!" Jack yelled "DAMN DAMN DAMN! ARGHHHHHHH!"  
  
he pulled at his hair and yelled with frustration at himself, "JACK! YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS!"  
  
********************************  
  
Jen didn't want her parent's to ask questions so she climbed up the tree and went through her window, which was conveniently located next to the tree.  
  
She shut the window carefully, not wanting her parents to realize she was home. Jen stripped out of all her wet clothes and changed into a sleeping shirt and a pair of old pants that she used as sleeping pants. She went to her bathroom and washed up.  
  
(an: I'm thinking that there were toilets and sinks and stuff..didn't toilet's get invented by like...the greeks or romans or something?)  
  
She looked in a looking glass (mirror) in the bathroom. Her eyes were red and a little bit puffy.  
  
"AH...i look terrible." Jen thought to herself.  
  
She turned away and climbed under her feather blanket. "Screw Jack." Jen said out loud.  
  
And then she slowly fell asleep, forgetting about her worries and stresses.  
  
**********************************  
  
Jack walked back to the Black Pearl, feeling extremely guilty.  
  
"I ain't supposed to feel guilty damn it! I'm a pirate. I ain't supposed to feel guilty!" Jack yelled at himself, smacking himself upside the head.  
  
He walked into his cabin and gathered up his and Jen's belongings and brought them back to their cottage.  
  
Jack crept into the cottage. The fire was nothing but glowing embers. Jen's parent's doors were closed. He silently walked up the stairs with the big load in his hands. He carefully nudged the door to his and Jen's bedroom open with the tip of his boot. The window was open and cold wind was blowing in. Jack could barely make out the shape of Jen's sleeping body in the dim moonlight. He set their belongings down on the floor and closed the window. Slowly, he took off his jacket, shirt, boots, and socks and crawled into the bed, trying not to wake Jen.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Jen's waist and pulled her sleeping form to his. Jack sighed and whispered, "I love you Jen." He kissed her cheek and fell into a deep uneasy sleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
next morning...  
  
********************************  
  
Jack woke up and quickly got dressed. He lit a fire and took out some pots and pans.  
  
" I'll make some breakfast for Jen. Perhaps she won't be so mad.." Jack thought to himself. But the other voice sneered, "You idiot. It's going to take a lot more than breakfast and rum for her to forgive you!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to at least try!" Jack thought back angrily.  
  
(an: isn't it great reading about jack arguing with himself? LMAO)  
  
Jack quickly heated the pans and started to make eggs and who knows what.  
  
He gathered all the food onto some plates and brought them over to the table next to the bed.  
  
Carefully, Jack nudged Jen awake.  
  
"Love, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Jack whispered, shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
"Wh-" Jen's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up!" Jen glared sarcastically at her pirate boy.  
  
"My pleasure, Love." Jack replied with a grin, "Come on. I woke up extra early to make you breakfast."  
  
"Seeing your face so early in the morning made me lose my appetite." Jen snarled back.  
  
Obviously she was still angry from last night's incident.  
  
"Okay.think.how to make an angry pirate lass forgive me." Jack thought.  
  
"Look. What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" Jack asked her exasperatedly.  
  
"Go away. Just leave me alone." That was Jen's muffled reply for she had gone back into the comfort of her warm blankets and pillows.  
  
Jack sighed, "You want me to leave? For how long.?"  
  
"I don't know. Just leave me alone Jack! I need to be alone right now. Please!"  
  
Jack made up his decision, "Alright Love. But once I leave, I'm not coming back for a long time."  
  
He turned on his heel, went through the window, shut the window with a BANG, and was gone.  
  
Jen stared at the window, not believing he had left. He didn't even tell her where he was going.  
  
"Oh well. For once he listens to me."  
  
She leaned over to the table and looked at the food. He had made her favorite too. And Jack loathed cooking. He had gone through all that trouble to make her breakfast. It's a wonder he didn't burn down the cottage.  
  
"Jack.."Jen whispered.  
  
She quickly changed and ran to the docks.  
  
"JACK!" she yelled, "JACK!"  
  
Jen ran to the edge of the dock. She could see the shape of the Black Pearl just over the horizon.  
  
"JACK! COME BACK!!!!" Jen screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Miles away, Jack turned and looked towards the little buildings of Tortuga. "I swear I heard Jen's voice telling me to come back." He said to himself, "Nah.I'm jus' imaginin' things."  
  
*************************************  
  
oh no! now what? Lovely isn't it! ^__^ I'm feelin good! CHEERS!!  
  
~riceangel06~ 


	12. Bootstrap!

Chapter 8 - What to do now??  
  
***************************************  
  
Jen stared after the ship as it sailed farther and farther away.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was trying to relief himself of his stresses.  
  
"It's great to be aboard me pride n' joy by meself. None of those scallywags that deserve to be thrown in Davy Jones' locker to sleep with th' fishes. It's brilliant!" the pirate smiled.  
  
But something inside of him told him to go back.  
  
"I can't go back! Not yet n'way! She don't want me back yet."  
  
************************************  
  
2 months went by and there was still no sign of Captain Jack Sparrow anywhere near Tortuga.  
  
Jack's crew, or as he liked to call them, his scallywags were beginning to get anxious for the need to return to the sea was driving them insane.  
  
Jen had started to worry by day 2 and was nearly on her wits end by the end of the first couple of weeks.  
  
Eric and Anna had gone on another adventure, promising to tell Jack to go back to Tortuga if they ever stumble across him.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack had come up with a plan. He sailed across the Caribbean sea, and pilfered riches from different Ports and towns. He had mastered the skill of being a sneaky little pirate captain.  
  
His plan was to get as much money and riches as possible and to half of it in to buy Jen a wonderful ring. What kind of ring? An engagement ring of course. But he decided he would give her the ring before his next trip. Of course, being away so long, she might've not waited for him. Part of him was scared. Pirates are supposed to be very superstitious. Like Gibbs. No women, cats, the terms left and right.it came to be somewhat restrictive to be a pirate when it came to certain subjects  
  
After 2 months, he had finally gathered more than enough loot.  
  
He confidently sailed back to Tortuga.  
  
The Black Pearl was docked and he jumped off his ship and made way to the cottage.  
  
He burst in through the front door. "JEN! I'm back! Have I been away long enough for ye??"  
  
"Jen?"  
  
The cottage was empty. The only movement was the light coming from the glowing hot embers in the fireplace. He ran upstairs. Nothing. Jen's belongings were all there, there was even a small fire, but no Jen.  
  
"Where the hell is she?!" Jack shouted.  
  
He gripped in his hand a thin gold chain with a little pendent with a single black pearl on it.  
  
Jack jumped out the window and ran to the usual bar.  
  
The second he stepped in the tavern, everyone was silent.  
  
"Where's Jen Smith?" He demanded, "I know that ye all know where she is! If ye dare not to speak a word, I'll make ye ALL walk the plank from th' poop deck o' the Pearl into Davy Jones' locker where ye'll be swimmin' wit' th' cute lil fishies!"  
  
No one dared to speak, they all whispered to each other.  
  
"WELL?!" Jack roared, "YOU DAMNED SCOUNDRELS!"  
  
The Bartender said, "What business do ye 'ave with her?"  
  
"BLOODY HELL! Don't ye remember who I am?!" Jack glared, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow! Now I demand to know where Jen is!"  
  
Jack's looks had changed drastically. He now had long and slightly dreadlocked hair that had beads on the first couple of dreads instead of his short hair that he used to pull back. The red bandana that Jen had given him months before was caked in mud and soil and was weathered. He also had a little bit of a goatee coming out. Kohl outlined his already mysteriously dark eyes. He had a couple of necklaces and he got a tattoo on his arm. Jack's black weather-worn jacket was thrown over his shoulder, his vest and shirt were ripped and patched.  
  
(an: basically, he looks like the jack that we know from the movie except without the little goatee thing)  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow? We thou' ye were attacked by them red coats and thrown down into th' pits o' hell!" the bartender stared in disbelief.  
  
Everyone turned back to whatever they were doing and the drunks stumbled around, fights everywhere. Whores dancing on the tables, etc.  
  
"Come on Benj! I really need to see her. Without her it feels like half on me be missing." Jack pleaded.  
  
"Wellllll, to tell ye the truth, I don't know where she be. Me think me saw 'er in here earlier, I did."  
  
Jack sighed, "I'll just wait here then, in case she comes back fer some rum or something."  
  
Suddenly, Jack heard a female voice.  
  
"BASTARD!" *PUNCH*  
  
He turned to see a drunk pirate staggering from the blow from.  
  
Of course! It was Jen!  
  
Jack ran over.  
  
"JEN, ME BEAUTY! JACK'S HOOOME!!"  
  
Jen looked around trying to locate the voice that sounded so much like Jack's.  
  
"Could it be?" Jen thought to herself.  
  
Two strong tan arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her against a hard chest.  
  
"BOO." Jack yelled into her ear.  
  
"JACK!!" Jen cried. She turned around to look at Jack.  
  
"JACK! Ye've changed so much." Jen caressed his tan face, stroking his long thick hair.  
  
Jack smiled, "I have something for ye, love."  
  
Jen started to cry as she held onto him, hugging Jack to her tightly.  
  
Jack smiled and he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Jack. I thought ye left me forever."  
  
Jack chuckled, "Love, I can't leave ye. So I take it ye forgave me?"  
  
"I forgave you the second I realized you cooked me breakfast."  
  
"When did ye realize that?!"  
  
"The second you popped out the window."  
  
Jack laughed as he swung Jen up, whacking some pirates across the heads in the process.  
  
"Jen, I be missin' ye so much. I thought 'bout ye e'eryday."  
  
Jen smiled through her tears, "I waited for ye by the docks mornin' and every dusk."  
  
Jack wiped the tears off of Jen's face. "Don't cry, love. Captain Jack Sparrow is back to stay for a bit." And he lifted her chin upward and passionately kissed her.  
  
"Now. What was I doin'? Oh yes!" Jack pulled out the necklace from his pocket.  
  
"I got ye somethin' special!" Jack grinned as Jen took the necklace out of his hands.  
  
"Jack! It's beautiful!" Jen was overcome with joy and she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him.  
  
"Put it on for me Jack?" Jen's eyes sparkled with delight.  
  
"O' Course. Turn around."  
  
Jen turned around as Jack put the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Looks lovely on you Jen."  
  
(an: *sigh* oh so sweet. BAH. Shoot me. Did some research. Me story be nothing like a true pirate story. AR.. Well. screw that! I'll write my pirate story the way I want to!)  
  
Jen saw a glimpse of something shining from Jack's mouth. "Jack. Smile for me."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Jack! You have 2 gold teeth!"  
  
"Ye noticed?" Jack replied, "I got them done in Port Daniel. Lovely, don't ye think?"  
  
"..if ye like it.." Jen replied, kind of grossed out.  
  
"But ye love me, with or without gold teeth righ'?"  
  
"O' course. Just, the gold teeth are just a tad bit..odd"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "That's the whole point!!"  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Ye're tired already??" Jack exclaimed, "I was sort of hoping for a bit of fun before we slept.if we even sleep tonight if ye know what I mea-"  
  
"Jack! I already told you NO! Not yet."  
  
Jack protested, "But Jen! I've been gone fer nearly 3 mo-"  
  
"No."  
  
"but Love! Do-"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and then put his arm around Jen's shoulder and they walked in silence back to the cottage.  
  
They climbed into bed and Jack got a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Jen.." Jack said lowly as he kissed her and ravaged her with his hands.  
  
"M.jack! No. stop!" Jen pushed Jack off of her.  
  
"But me Be-"  
  
"Jack I already said no."  
  
Slumped in defeat, Jack groaned and said "alright alright."  
  
And he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.  
  
************************************  
  
next morning.  
  
**********************************  
  
Jen woke up and there was a man straddling her with long dark straggly hair and brilliant brown eyes who was grinning with 2 gold teeth.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" *WHACK*  
  
"WHOA! Th' BLODDY HELL?!" Jack yelled as he hit the ground.  
  
"I'm not THAT hideous as to make ye scream am I??" Jack pouted, rubbing his head where it hit the floorboards.  
  
"Jack! I'm so sorry!!" Jen scrambled out of bed and helped him up.  
  
"It' just that ye've been away so long and ye look so different and I'm just not used to you being ba-"  
  
Jack interrupted her sentence with a kiss, "Don't worry about it love. I know. Fer example, this mornin' I looked over and saw you in my arms and I thought to meself, I thi-"  
  
"Jack..ye're a dirty dirty pirate." Jen warned, "Don't ye even DARE to finish that sentence."  
  
Jen changed her clothing and Jack offered her his arm.  
  
"M'Lady?"  
  
Jen giggled.  
  
Jack opened the window and said "Ladies first, Love."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes and slipped out the window with Jack right on her tail.  
  
(an:argh. I need more conflict. They're a way too happy couple. I want them to bicker more! Hm.I'll be back in a bit. I gotta think.)  
  
(an: back! I love my reviewers! I love you guys! You really made my day! ^__^)  
  
"So, 'neway, I met that old sea dog while I was out." Jack smirked, "Ye'll never guess!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why Ol' Bootstrap!"  
  
"BOOTSTRAP BILL?!" Jen shouted with awe, "DID YOU BRING HIM BACK?!"  
  
"Course I did! Just how daft do ye think I really am?!"  
  
"Where is he then?"  
  
"Oh..in our cave." Jack replied nonchalantly  
  
"NO?!"  
  
"Oh yes, love. We're going to meet him right now to show him around our lovely ole town o' Tortuga."  
  
Jen grabbed Jack's arm and ran off toward the cave, pulling a surprised Jack stumbling around behind her.  
  
"Jen I need my mornin' bottle o' rum!" Jack squeaked from behind her.  
  
(an: hehe! BOOTSTRAP!! That was utterly random and a last minute decision. As for Jack squeaking? LOL. Makes me want to laugh.)  
  
"Nope. Bootstrap first! Why didn't ye bring him to th' cottage?" Jen half whispered because she was out of breath.  
  
"Well! I was hoping we'd be having some lovely nighttime activities last night! Such as having sex. And more sex. And even more sex! With some rum inbetween!" Jack smiled and sort of dazed off from the though of sex and rum.  
  
Jen scowled.  
  
They were about half way down the beach and just about to reach the cave..  
  
***********************************  
  
alright! Here you guys go! Please review if you have some ideas. SMALL ideas. I don't want ya'll to be disappointed if I don't use your ideas. Lol. Suggestions are VERY welcome! Thank you to everyone who reviews! Love you guys!  
  
What will happen next time??? Dun dun DUN! Lol. I dunno. This chapter was spur of the moment.  
  
Jack: If ye flame riceangel, ye'll be walkin' the plank off the poop deck o' me pride n' joy an' takin' a trip to davy jones' locker to swim wit' the fishes!  
  
MUAH! cheers!  
  
~riceangel06 


	13. WHO got hitched!

Chapter 9  
  
Hha..okay. I'm back. WHOO. Went to Canada.twas wonderful! And not I'm back. Time to finish the chapter!  
  
***************************************  
  
As they ran toward the cave Bootstrap stumbled out to meet them.  
  
"Ahoy Jack!" He yelled in the distance.  
  
"Ahoy William!" Jack shouted back drunkenly.  
  
"BOOTSTRAP!"  
  
Jen ran over and hugged William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner.  
  
"Eh? Who be ye lass?" Bootstrap's eyes sparkled merrily as he teased her.  
  
"Who do you think?" Jen grinned.  
  
"I think that.ye're me little goddaughter that I lef' be'ind 'ere in Tortuga a bit while back!"  
  
Jen laughed.  
  
"Ye're 'er Godfather?" Jack looked stupidly between the two, "Well, I've been outta th' loop fer a bit huh? Leavin on me trips an' laevin' Jen 'ere.Since when di' Bootstrap come to Tortuga an' not tell me?!"  
  
"Haha Everytime I came, ye weren' 'ere Jack."  
  
(an: remember. Bootstrap looks just like Will who looks just like Orlando Bloom)  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So. Where ye be runnin' off ter?" Bootstrap asked.  
  
"Well I suppose me n' Jack'll take ye back to th' cottage!"  
  
"Aye! Sounds li' a plan!"  
  
The three of them walked down the bustling dirty streets of Tortuga back to the homely little cottage.  
  
"Where be ye parents?"  
  
Bootstrap peered into the wooden house, turning left and right.  
  
To the left was two doors, bedrooms, obviously. To the right was a fireplace with a fire crackly away merrily. And there was a stove and oven as well as racks for the dishes and silverware and little pegs on which the pots and pans hung. In the middle of the room, more towards the fireplace, was a beautiful cherry wood table that was nicely polished and there were six chairs to match.  
  
Bootstrap headed through the room and started up the flight of stairs which was lit dimly by a few torches on the walls.  
  
"Hasn' chang'd a bit since I las' been 'ere." He smiled warmly, "I still 'ave th' same room?"  
  
"Of course! Mum and Father kept that room especially for ye. They won't even let Jack sleep in it."  
  
Jack mumbled, "But that ain't a bad thing love!"  
  
"Wha's that Jack?" Bootstrap turned around to face Jack, a baffled look on his face.  
  
"There's only 4 rooms in this house right Jen?"  
  
"Aye. There's two downstairs and 2 upstairs. Me parents sleep in the first room downstairs and they use the second room for things they bring back. The room to the left is my room and the rooms to the left is your room and we each have our own washrooms."  
  
"But.Where does Ole' Captain Jack Sparrow, 'ere, sleep?" Bootstrap's piercing gaze analyzed the two, watching them closely with intense emotion showing in his eyes.  
  
"Jack.have you been bedding my goddaughter?" Bootstrap asked in a tone of voice that told them it was obvious he was trying to control his rising anger.  
  
"Oh! Uncle Willi-" Jen started to say frantically.  
  
"I haven' been beddin' yer goddaughter. We jus' happen ter be sleepin' in the same room on th' same bed ever' night." Jack replied nonchalantly.  
  
"ye sleep in th' same room on th' same bed ever' single night?!" Bootstrap half yelled, both angry and shocked, "what in th' bloody corners of hell do yer parents think about this?!"  
  
"Well me father was killed a bit while ago an' me mum went off somewhere." Jack said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Not you, Jen."  
  
"Mum and Father know.but they don't mind because they know I'd never let Jack touch me."  
  
"Aii...no wonder why ye parent's run off ever' couple o' months. They can' put up with ye two!"  
  
"Uncle William, you know that's not true!"  
  
"Well, since ye be so formal, Miss Smith, I believe Jack shall be taking me around Tortuga to catch me up on some things." Bootstrap smiled, speaking in a formal English accent that he'd learned in London.  
  
"Oh yes! I'll have you both know, I got hitched in London!" Bootrap grinned widely.  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Jen and Jack's jaws dropped open in shock, "WHO?!"  
  
"A wonderful lady. Actually. We got marr'd a bit back. A bout 3 years ago. Then I brought her down to the Caribbean an' she be livin' in.Port.Port.Port James. N' fact. We have a little boy. Little William Turner. Beautiful little lad. He's only oh.2 ½ years old! Wonderfully adorable. I'd like ye to meet 'im! However, his mother wants him to have a better life in London where he'll be safe from th' nasty pirates."  
  
(an: ahhh yes. Wonderful William is finally introduced to the story. And he's only 2 ½ years old!! ^__^)  
  
"I'd LOVE to!!" Jen laughed, "I bet he looks just like ye Uncle William! Don't ye want to see 'im Jack?"  
  
"Eh.Not really."  
  
"But he's Uncle William's spawn! *(* We must see him before he goes back to London!"  
  
"No. Children are just like little wild turkeys runnin' ever'where." Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
  
"But! But! I JUST CAME BACK YESTERDAY! Ye have NO idea how bloody tired I am right now." Jack exploded.  
  
"Ah.I'll go downstairs to see if there's sumthin ter eat!" Bootstrap walked down the hallway, and down the stairs into the "kitchen".  
  
"You two work it out!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Jack! Please?" Jen pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Jack! Don't make me beg you."  
  
"Er.."  
  
Jen pouted.  
  
"ARGH! FINE! Bloody women! Always pout to get their way. ARRGHH" Jack yelled frustrated.  
  
"Thank you Jack! I love you!" Jen pounced on him and kissed him.  
  
"Oh! So ye didn't love me before?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Ah whatever. I need me a bottle o' rum. NOW." Jack strolled down the stairs with Jen right behind him  
  
Bootstrap was sitting downstairs at the table, having a delightful conversation with Ana Maria. Jen joined them at the table while Jack rummaged through the racks and shelves and drawers for rum.  
  
"Oi! Jack! Toss me a bottle of rum will ye?"  
  
*****************************  
  
sorry for the short chapter. LOL! But yeah! The plans begin!!!! ^__^  
  
I I I I I \/ please review!!!!! And thank you to all the wonderful readers who did give me reviews! You guys ROCK! And.thank you to everyone who gave/gives me constructive criticism. It helps me a lot! Ideas are appreciated but don't get your hope up too much cause I may or may not use them! And I'm sorry to all the readers who enjoy reading story crossovers but I pretty sure there will DEFINITELY be NO crossovers anytime in the near and far future.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	14. an: BIG APOLOGY

BIG APOLOGY  
  
Alright.  
  
I've been a really shitty author. And I'm sorry. About how Will was "reborn" again? Well..i fixed it. Sorry for all the confusion I have caused you all. What happened was I started the story.and half way through I realized that the ages weren't working out, people were complaining..etc. SO. I changed my story line. THEN I incorporated Will into the story only to have readers point out more problems. NOW. I have fixed EVERYTHING. And I thank everyone who has helped me with my dumbass problems. *sigh* wow.I look back on this story and I really want to shoot myself. It's so terrible. My stupid stupid mistakes. I'm a disgrace to authors..but anyway! I am truly truly sorry for all these problems. Terribly sorry.  
  
WILL IS NOT BORN UNTIL CHAPTER 13 WHEN BOOTSTRAP IS INTRODUCED! 


End file.
